(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a starting key apparatus of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a starting key device installed in a vehicle has an operation interval which is divided into a LOCK point, an ACC point, an ON point, and a START point. If a user leaves a starting key after moving the starting key to the START point to turn-on starting of the vehicle, a self-return operation where the starting key automatically returns to an ON point from the START point is performed. In order to fix a position of the starting key in each point, two steel balls supporting a spring included in a starting switch are inserted into a conductive groove of a housing.
However, during the self-return operation, when the starting key is excessively bounced, the starting key is moved to the ACC point through the ON point so that the starting of the vehicle is turned-off. In this case, the starting must be turned-on again, which can be an inconvenience.
In order to prevent the excessive bounce of the starting key, if an elastic force of a spring included in the starting switch is increased, there is a need for great force to rotate the starting key by operation intervals, which can increase inconvenience to the user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.